CONCURSO SEVMIONE LONG FIC 2015
by lorena.martincorrea
Summary: Grupo sevmione nos complace en invitarlos al primer concurso Sevmione, nos encantaría que participaran los grandes talentos que hay aquí Si tienen alguna duda pueden pasarse por mi grupo de facebook Sevmioneras de todo el mundo y la legion de Snape


Grupo Potterfics **«Deja volar tu imaginación** **»**

 **BASES**

 **CONCURSO LONGFIC SEVMIONE 2015**

El grupo de Facebook, llamado Potterfics, dedicado a lectores, escritores y amantes de la Saga de Harry Potter, ha organizado un concurso de escritura para sus integrantes. Sin embargo es importante indicar que mencionado grupo de Facebook no depende de la página de Potterfics, es decir, es independiente y no oficial, por lo que cualquier consulta respecto de este concurso se debe hacer directamente al inbox de los organizadores.

 **Objetivos del Concurso**

Expresar libremente mediante la escritura la tendencia out cannon denominada Sevmione (pareja principal: Severus Snape y Hermione Granger).

Fomentar la escritura y la imaginación creativa en las personas amantes de los fanfics Sevmione de la Saga de Harry Potter.

Aprovechar el espacio que nos entrega la página de Facebook para interrelacionarnos y crear amistades.

Promover la lectura y escritura al interior de nuestro grupo.

Abrir espacios de diálogo para la aceptación a la diversidad (parejas alternativas y otros).

 **Participantes**

Podrán participar los (las) escritores (as) que se encuentren vigentes en nuestro grupo e inscritos hasta el 10 de agosto de 2015

 **Tema:** SEVMIONE

Los trabajos deberán relatar historias ficticias basadas en la saga de Harry Potter y que resalten a la pareja de Severus Snape y Hermione Granger.

 **Obras:**

Fics Sevmiones, cuya extensión mínima al momento de inscribirse en el concurso sea de 8 capítulos.

Fics Sevmiones finalizados y cuya última actualización se haya hecho entre 2014 y 2015

No se aceptará el uso de símbolos tales como: emoticones, combinación de mayúsculas y minúsculas (por ejemplo: NUesTra CasA), El uso de símbolos que no sean los propios de la puntuación (,;.:-¿?¡!"ªº), signos o números reemplazando letras.

No se aceptarán escrituras con mayúscula fija.

Están totalmente aceptadas las escenas de connotación sexual. Por lo tanto se exige rigurosidad en la clasificación que los autores (as) otorgarán a sus obras: ATP/ 13 / 15 / R 18. Tal clasificación debe ir en forma explícita al inicio de cada obra.

Las obras a concursar, pueden estar publicadas en las plataformas de Potterfics, Fanfiction, Wattpad u otra página afín, para lo cual el (la) autor (a) al momento de inscribir su obra deberá explicitar en donde está publicada.

 **Selección y evaluación de los Fics:**

Los autores o autoras podrán postular sus fics directamente con el jurado acreditado para esta actividad, enviando el enlace a los relatos que participarán: Presidente: Lorena Martin Correa. Jueces: Aurora Espinosa García (Auroriss), Dulce López Mejía, De la Fuente Yenai (Cloe), Diego Lenox, Anita Medina (AnitaSnape), Vero León (Samantha Black) y Lorena Martin

Se realizará una primera selección dejando solo la mitad de los fics en competencia. Este resultado se entregará el día 10 de septiembre de 2015, a través de la Página de Facebook del Grupo Potterfics, por la Presidente Lorena Martín Correa, o a quien ella defina en su representación.

La administradora Ginger VM no participará en la evaluación de las obras.

El día 08 de octubre de 2015 se realizará la premiación de los tres primeros lugares.

Esta selección se realizará mediante evaluaciones cuantitativas, las cuales tomarán en consideración los siguientes criterios:

Ortografía.

Texto: Redacción clara y coherente.

Presentación.

Iteración: Textos con palabras repetitivas que cansan al lector.

(cada criterio entregará el 25% de la nota final)

Los trabajos deberán estar escritos con formato de prosa (presentación de la historia, clímax, desenlace y cierre, en el caso de obras terminadas). (No aceptará el formato de Obra teatral).

La fecha de creación del fic debe ser posterior al 01-01-2012 y con actualización entre 2014 y 2015.

No pueden ingresar al concurso las obras que hayan sido nominadas ni premiadas en los FansFics Awards 2014.

Los integrantes del jurado no podrán participar con obra.

Presentación: Toda obra debe contar con una pequeña presentación que puede ser una imagen o un texto, o la utilización de ambos.

 **Procedimiento de evaluación:**

Cada miembro del jurado leerá cada fic y entregará su nota según tabla de puntajes en cada criterio evaluado.

Esta tabla deberá ser enviada a la presidenta del jurado para su sistematización dos días antes de la fecha de entrega de los clasificados y dos días antes de la fecha de entrega de los tres primeros lugares.

Una vez sistematizadas las notas con sus respectivos promedios, la Presidenta del Jurado debe remitir a las juezas dicha tabla para que revisen si sus notas corresponden efectivamente a las que ella enviaron.

Una vez revisadas y visadas por cada miembro, la presidenta podrá dar a conocer los resultados.

Tal procedimiento se utilizará tanto para la clasificación como la para la premiación de los tres primeros lugares.

 **Premios**

Diploma de honor que acredite su participación.

Clasificación Directa a los Fans Fics Awards 2015 en la categoría de Mejor Fic 2015

 **OBSERVACIONES.**

La sola inscripción en el concurso implica la aceptación de sus bases.


End file.
